A Day to Remember
by Tinsel-fairy
Summary: A new blader has joined the Majestetics and Bryan is there to check out the competition.


This one-shot is dedicated to kankurospuppet at Quizilla and she is also the creator of the character Charlotte McGregor. I hope you will enjoy the story^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the character Charlotte McGregor

**A Day to Remember**

"And with a stunning counterattack Charlotte McGregor turns the tables around and takes her team to the World Tournaments! Give it up for the Majestics!"

The crowd went wild with cheers and applauds for their victory while I watched how the girl left the arena. But I left before anyone would be able to spot me, I didn't need any crazy fan girls on my back right now. As I walked towards the river I went over the battle in my mind again. So this was their newest addition? She hadn't looked like much when she entered the stage but clearly she had proven to have some amount of power, it had been difficult to judge the full extent of it though since her opponent had been weak. I was sure I would have been able to beat him in an instant. But it had still been worth the while to come. I had heard rumours about the new blader and I had wanted to see if they were true, which I partly had, but I was still not fully satisfied. Sure, she had proven not to be completely useless but that was about it, if only she had had a better opponent…

Loud voices suddenly interrupted my pondering, they came from ahead and both of them were familiar. One of them I had heard only half an hour ago and as for the other…it felt like enough time hadn't passed since the last time I heard it. I vaguely wondered what that green-haired monkey from White Tigers was doing here but I didn't really care, he probably got mixed up with one of his furry friends and got sent here to become part of a zoo. It sounded like the monkey-boy was having an argument with the McGregor-girl, at least they were yelling a lot and the more human of them was cursing. That usually indicated that people were not getting along well. How interesting…My lips curled up in a small smirk as I approached the noise, if this developed into a battle perhaps I would get a better understanding of her true strength.

I quickened my steps until they came into view, as I had already understood the Majestic's newcomer was quarrelling with the Chinese blader-monkey but they looked closer to a fistfight than a beyblade match. What a disappointment…As much as I had loved to watch the little brat get it a battle was more important right now, I wasn't here on vacation after all even if I had managed to get quite a few days of relaxing. Stupid girl, why couldn't she be a good little blader and challenge him? Or vice versa. I was actually surprised he hadn't pulled forth his beyblade yet, perhaps he had forgotten it? Or even better, lost it. What a wonderful world we would be living in if that was the case. A splash brought me back from my personal place of happiness and once again I was facing reality. The McGregor-girl had pushed monkey-boy into the river. The sight was simply hilarious and I sniggered, he finally got what he deserved. She must have heard me though, because she spun around and glared at me darkly.

"And what the hell are you looking at?!"

"Isn't that obvious?"

The smirk on my face seemed to enrage her even further because within a second she had her beyblade in hand, ready to launch. Finally, things were going my way. I couldn't have hoped for a better outcome, now I would know for sure what she was capable of. I moved as quickly as she had done and faced her with my own beyblade. We didn't need to count down to launching, this wasn't formal after all, and she seemed too pissed to wait any longer. As soon as our beyblades touched ground she charged at me and I wasn't one to hold back. With a loud crash they parted again and landed several metres away from each other. Her beyblade was still spinning which meant she had some skill, the question was how much. I smirked as I went for a new attack, she didn't dodge it but I was sure she could have if she had wanted to. Brave girl, this might actually get interesting. The smirk on my face widened.

The battle kept going just as fiercely as before, neither side giving in, this girl was actually a challenge. But she was getting tired, it was noticeable, she wouldn't last much longer but then again, this battle was taking its toll on me to. I should finish this off. Focusing my remaining strength I went in for the attack that would end this. That's when it happened. Out of nowhere four other beyblades came flying straight in the way. My first thought was that her teammates had decided to back her up but when I looked at her she didn't show any sign of recognizing the blades. She actually looked puzzled. So this was outsiders then. A moment later my conclusion was confirmed with the appearance of the owners to the blades. Judging by their attires and the fact that they greedily eyed our blades they seemed to earn their living by stealing beyblades, and we were their next victims. Stupid idiots. Once again I glanced over at the girl and she nodded her head in agreement. So she had some brains as well, that was good to know. Without further delay we attacked them, it was too easy to beat them to even call it a battle. Their blades flew like birds when we knocked them all over the place, leaving only shattered remains of them before the thugs finally gave up and ran away. They didn't even bother to collect what was left of their blades, what a bunch losers. I willed my beyblade to return to me and caught it in my hand as Charlotte did the same. I had gained the knowledge I wanted by now and it was pointless to continue our own battle, I doubted that any of our blades could take more without getting seriously damaged and apparently she seemed to believe the same. In either case she seemed to have calmed down which probably meant that neither she had a reason to continue this battle. But it seemed like a pity to part so soon. What a weird feeling to have.

"You're as good as I expected"

She didn't look at me when she said it, instead she appeared busy with putting her blade away again, but if it was deliberate or not was difficult to tell. Not that it mattered much. It was still a weird behaviour though, because she didn't seem like the shy type. Then again, I didn't know her.

"So are you."

In reality she had been better than I had expected her to be, but that was nothing she needed to know right now. Or ever for that matter. The silence between us dragged on, neither of us wanting to leave. Eventually it got a little awkward however and Charlotte cleared her throat.

"I should get something to drink…want to join me?"

The last part seemed to have been added as an afterthought but still I nodded my head in agreement, who knew, I might find out some valuable information. My nodding seemed to be the only response she needed because she started to walk away from the river. I followed her of course and together we left the park and went to a nearby café. When we arrived there were only two or three people there and none of them seemed to pay any attention to us which suited me perfectly. I didn't need any curious fans watching our every move right now, that kind of people were just annoying.

After we had gotten our drinks we made our way over to one of the corner tables which stood a bit away from the occupied ones. The distance was enough to give us some privacy at least and I was grateful for that, now I didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing anything which might be misinterpreted. One could never be too careful when it came to journalists, especially those in disguise. Not that I cared about what they wrote but they always managed to make the fan girls even more annoying than they already were…especially those times when a journalist had decided to pair me up with someone else. If it was a girl they hated her guts but if it was a guy they just wished us good luck, strange people.

As I sipped on my drink I watched her from my seat on the opposite side of the table, she looked to be deep in thought. Perhaps she was trying to figure out something to say? I decided to help her out; after all, there were some things that I wanted to know. For example, if she was so good at beyblading how come she hasn't been competing before? Apparently this tournament was the first time anyone had heard of her. It was weird, that's what it was.

"Where have you learnt to battle like that?"

I took another sip of my drink while I waited for her answer. She actually looked rather surprised by the sound of my voice but she collected herself fast, she must have been far out in her personal universe.

"I learnt the basics from my brother but the rest I've picked up from my friends at the boarding school. Of course, I learned a thing or two after joined my brother's team as well."

That explained a few things, but not why she had never competed in a major tournament before. It was obvious that she had the skills needed, and unless she was an extremely fast learner she must have had them for a while.

"Why didn't you join them until now?"

This time she wasn't caught off guard by my question but she hesitated just the slightest bit before she answered. She probably just needed to structure her response.

"I think it mostly was because I didn't have the time to practise with them…I was gone for most of the year and when I returned home my parents wanted me to spend time with them as well."

I nodded my head, that made sense actually because training took quite a lot of one's spare time and if you rarely met the team you were suppose to be competing with…It had been smart of her to wait this long until she joined them, it would only have been a waste of time otherwise.

"Why have you come here?"

Now it was her turn to ask the questions, direct ones as well, and even though she appeared not to having been giving the question much thought small things in her body language contradicted her. I smirked small, so she was curious about me eh?

"To check out competition, I like to get knowledge first hand."

No need to beat around the bush, my intentions would have been easy enough to figure out anyway and as stated, she was a smart girl. The answer didn't seem to surprise her either because she nodded her head like she had expected it. And like this it continued. Our conversation mainly centred around beyblading and battles as we slowly drank our drinks and eventually forgot about the empty cans. Charlotte had very interesting opinions when it came to battle styles and it seemed like only a few minutes had passed when her cell phone rang. She answered and spoke for a few minutes before she turned to me with an apologetic look on her face.

"I got to go now, it was nice meeting you"

And with that she disappeared. Of course it had been her brother on the phone wondering where she was but I didn't care, I would see her again at the world tournament and I was actually looking forward to it. It might have been because I wanted to battle her again but a small part of me also wanted to pick up the conversation we left hanging here. This certainly was going to be an interesting year.

A kilometre away something green crawled out of the river, completely soaked from head to toe. Poor Kevin vowed never to take a vacation again.


End file.
